The Unholy Trinity
by Jessielliesimmo
Summary: A spin-off of glee... 'The Unholy Trinity' is made up of Brittany, Santana and Quinn... All that happens, happens for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

(Naya and Josh walk through door)

(Josh's hands over Naya's eyes)

NAYA: Why are we here anyway...?

JOSH: You'll see (pulls hands away)

All: Surprise! Happy 25th

NAYA: Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Guys... I missed you so much...

DIANNA: We missed you too gurlll

HEATHER: So, what have you been up to here in NY for the past 2 years eh babes?

NAYA: nothing much really

JOSH: Not much! So getting a recording contract isn't much

All: WHAT!?

NAYA: Well, guys, I got signed as a singer/dancer and I umm, I have started on a CD

(All cheer and whoop)

(Heather and Dianna hug Naya)

DIANNA: (whisper) congrats babe

DARREN: I dibs free tickets

(all groan)

HEATHER: To be honest-

DIANNA: Look at Britt with her fancy words

HEATHER: Quinn, shut up and let me finish... As I was saying... I always new she'd be famous. She did say, 'I'm gonna be famous, if it's the last thing I do'. And I knew then that she would be...

LEA: Congrats Santana... (Hugs Naya)

NAYA: Thanks but- (looks at lea's hand) - what is this? (Points at hand)... It's a wedding ring!?

LEA: (blushes) Well, (pulls Cory next to her) me and Finn, we got married in May...

NAYA: Well, this is one heck of a day... And also... Jason...

JOSH: Well Kim and I (Grabs Miranda) are having a baby together...

MIRANDA: and we are also engaged...

MARK: Are we having this party... I've been waiting for a drink with you since your 21st... Don't go all weepy on me again like last time...

NAYA: I did not... And so I won't

CHORD: Prove it... We will film you in 2 hours and show you tomorrow. If you don't go weepy, you can have $50

NAYA: Game on girlfriend stealer

HEATHER: He is called Sam... Sam Evans

NAYA: Whatever Britt

(Naya and Chord shake hands)

NAYA: (grabs two drinks) C'mon then Puckerman

MARK: Snixxx...

(Party)

NAYA: So, girls, when's the presents?

DIANNA: Well, mine, I don't know about Britt's, mine is outside...

(Walk on to the street)

DIANNA: And here comes Blaine in your new Lincoln Navigator...

HEATHER: Now my present looks rubbish

DARREN: Why, what did you get?

HEATHER: This... (Pulls box from pocket) Open it

NAYA: (screen goes to Diamond and Gold necklace, bracelet and earrings) Oh, Britt. They're beautiful. Thank you... (Hugs) and Quinn thank you also (hugs Dianna and Heather)

DIANNA: Let's go back inside and get some more partying done... (Walk in and go talking to friends)

(Loud laughs and cheers and groans and lots of different things)

NAYA: Shouldn't we go back to mine so we don't have to drive?

DIANNA: (drunkenly) yupado, we should…


	2. Chapter 2

(Wake up passed out on floor)

NAYA: Britt? Quinn? Trouty?

HEATHER: Snixxx, what happened last night?

NAYA: I think... I got a car and I know you got me jewellery... I remember karaoke and can't remember much after that... I remember my deal with trouty mouth... about the video

CHORD: Let's watch that video!

NAYA: If we must

CHORD: Oh, we must

(Plays video)

NAYA: HA... I did not go weepy... pay up Evans...

(Chord gives Naya 2 $20 notes and 1 $10 note)

NAYA: Loser

CHORD: (sarcastically) HA HA, Funny (Flicks Naya)

NAYA: ooh, Mature (Walks into living room)

(Turns onto celebrity gossip/news channel)

TV: New artist Santana Lopez celebrated her 25th birthday last night and evidently had a great night... She apparently got a Lincoln Navigator and Diamond and Gold earrings, necklace and bracelet...

HEATHER: This is what it will be like babes

NAYA: I know... It's worth it though

HEATHER: Yeah, this is what you always wanted

NAYA: And I know you want it as well... Britt...

HEATHER: yes?

NAYA: Will you be my back-up dancer?

HEATHER: yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! (Hugs Naya)

NAYA: Britt, Thank you

HEATHER: I'd do anything for you Santana Lopez

NAYA: And I would do anything for you Britt

HEATHER: I know... I have a confession to make

NAYA: what?

HEATHER: all that time when I was dating Sam... I just... I missed you... so much... I just wanted you there... and i just felt like you weren't missing me

NAYA: Never think that I didn't miss you Brittany because I did, I missed you so much

HEATHER: I know... I love you Santana

NAYA: I love you to Britt

(Hug each other)

(Chord, Darren and Dianna walk in)

CHORD: what's going on?

NAYA: nothing, right Britt?

HEATHER: right

(Pinkie-lock)

CHORD: well that was weird

DARREN: I know right! Something's going on between them, I can feel it. They're giving off a vibe

DIANNA: a weird one

CHORD: a very weird one...

(Upstairs)

NAYA: Britt, I saw the message engraved on the back of the earrings...

HEATHER: and?

NAYA: I loved it... (Gets them from nightstand) 'To Santana, I love you with all my heart, I always have and I always will. Your one and only, Britt'

HEATHER: It's true... I always will love you Santana...

NAYA: But, we're 25 now, we're not 19 anymore... We have jobs, in different parts of the country. We tried the long distance thing... It didn't work out remember. I don't wanna have go through that again, I don't want to put _you_ that again.

HEATHER: I know Santana but I still love you... I always did...

NAYA: I know Britt, I love you too but we can't get back together

HEATHER: I know... I wish we could

NAYA: I do too...


End file.
